Omega The Knight of the Universe
by OmegaPrime312
Summary: When Percy sees Annabeth cheating on him with his half-brother,he leaves and runs away only to find Chaos herself recruiting rcy soon becomes the second most powerful being in the world just below Chaos.What happens when he is told to return to Earth 6 years later to defeat a monster that threatens Earth...
1. I Get Betrayed

A/N: Hey guys, OmegaPrime312 here, this is my first fanfiction, Please review and leave suggestions on what I should do. I am deciding whether I should make this a PercyXHestia, PercyXAphrodite or a PercyXArtemis so vote on which one you would like to see. As this is my first fanfic, I'm not sure how well I'll do so please help by not hating on it.

Disclaimer-All rights go to Rick Riordan as he created Percy Jackson

Chapter One

Percy P.O.V

My name is Perseus Jackson, I am or used to be known as the Savior of Olympus, Bane of Gaia, Giants and Titans and many other titles which I cannot be bothered to name. Now I'm a nobody, everyone whom I had known and trusted hates me, why? It's all because of that arrogant good for nothing half-brother of mine, Richard. I guess I should start from the beginning.

Flashback (1 year ago)

I was walking around camp, talking to my cousin, Nico, when we saw a scrawny boy being escorted by two merman in armor and my _father_ , Poseidon beside him with a hand on his shoulder, smiling away. All the campers immediately bowed down and knelt before my father and when I walked up to him, the scrawny boy snarled at me and said to Poseidon, "Father, who does this camper think he is, not kneeling before us?" I expected my _father_ to tell him that I was his son but instead he just looked at me and ordered me to kneel before him and the boy whose name was on his shirt saying Richard. I was not doubt shocked and surprised when he told me to bow before him and Richard but kept my mouth shut, not wanting to create a scene.

"Lord Poseidon, it is an honor to see you here but might I ask who this young lad is?" Chiron questioned. "This is my favourite son, Richard, he single-handedly took out an army of dracaena all by himself." There were gasps and whispers among the campers as Poseidon had announced to everyone that he was his favourite son instead of me. I could not believe that Poseidon had said that Richard was his favourite son just because he took down an army of dracaena by himself while I had saved Olympus twice. I looked at Chiron who had a surprised look himself but immediately changed his expression.

Few days later when Richard had heard all about me, he became jealous of me and started framing me for many things that I had not done. For example, he said that I had ruin all of Katie's plant, break the Apollo cabins bows, stole everything the Stoll brothers had and burned them, throw away all of the Aphrodite cabin's makeup and many more. At first I thought my friends would not believe him but they soon started to hate me more and more and giving me glares each time they saw me.

Even Annabeth had been distant to me, walking away each time I walked towards her and not looking at me whenever we were at the dining pavilion or when we were in the same class. I was saddened at this as we started dating after the Titan war had ended and starting to believe we were falling out but I kept my hopes up and I prepared to propose to her on the beach soon. I couldn't hang out with Grover as well as he was the lord of the wild and needed to perform his duties, Thalia was with the hunters and Nico only visits once a month as he was always busy in the Underworld.

On the day when I had decided to propose to Annabeth after setting everything I needed up, I heard voices and saw people at the amphitheater. I jogged my way there to see what was happening. I gently pushed people away until I reached the edge where I saw Richard with the biggest smirk I had ever seen. "As the king of the gods, I announce Richard, son of Poseidon as the greatest hero to ever live!" announced Zeus with a smile on his face. Soon I heard another voice, "I knew I made the right choice to declare you my favourite son, you are the only son I ever liked! No one can beat you, you took down an army of dracaena all by yourself." Exclaimed Poseidon. Cheers were heard throughout the campers including Annabeth. Richard then jogged towards Annabeth who blushed and started to kiss which turned into a full out make-out session. The cheers were even louder than before and they started wolf-whistling.

I felt tears threatening to fall down my face but I held it back, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I quickly ran towards my cabin and started shoving everything I had into my duffel bag. Finally I could not take it anymore and tears soon poured down my face. If anyone had seen me, the Hero of Olympus or former Hero of Olympus I should say crying like a little girl, they would start laughing at me. As I packed everything I had, pictures of me and Annabeth kissing fell out and laid in front of me. I soon turned cold and tore the pictures apart and ran toward the Athena cabin, dumping it into Annabeth's bed.

I ran towards the stables where Blackjack was. "That's it Blackjack. We're leaving!" "You had enough of them I guess?" Blackjack said in my head. "Yeah, since no one wants me anymore I'll spare them the trouble by leaving myself but first let's head to Camp Jupiter, I want to say my final goodbyes first." Blackjack sighed, "Alright boss but you better give me some donuts and sugar cubes after we leave." My face smiled for a while, "Of course Blackjack, how could I forget."

End of Flashback

Annabeth P.O.V

After me and Richard kissed, I went back to my cabin only to find torn pictures of me and Percy kissing. I realized that Percy had seen me and Richard kissing! I cried and cried even when my siblings came in but I didn't care, I just laid in my bed hugging the pictures and crying till I fell asleep. I woke up the next day with dried tears on my face.

I refreshed myself and got dressed before heading towards the pavilion for breakfast. I took my food and scraped some of it into the fire, "For Athena." I whispered. I then sat down at my table and hesitantly moved my head towards the Poseidon cabin. I saw Richard looking at me smiling but that was not who I was looking for. I looked around for Percy but he was not there. I guessed that he was probably in his cabin as he did not want to see me.

After I finished eating my breakfast, I jogged towards his cabin and knocked on his door. "Seaweed brain, can I come in?" no answer so I tried a tactic that always worked. "Seaweed brain, you better open up the door or I'll knock it down." Again no response and I knew something was not right. I kicked the door down but I stood there, my hands and leg shaking.

His bed was neatly packed and his side was empty, bare and had nothing there. Tears started falling down again and I soon panicked. "Where is he?" I thought. I sprinted towards Chiron, ignoring Richard as he tried to get my attention. "Chiron, P-P-Percy is gone!" Chiron sighed "Why do you care if he is gone? Aren't you cheating on him with his half-brother, Richard?" I froze when he said that. "I doubt anyone will care about him as everyone hates him except me." Chiron muttered. I couldn't believe it, it's all my fault. I ran towards the beach where I felt closest to him the most when he wasn't here.

Nico P.O.V

I beg my father to allow me to visit Percy today as he was going to propose to Annabeth today. After much persuasion, he finally relented and I quickly shadowed travel to visit them. I was going to plan a surprise for them but when I came out of the shadow, I saw the disgusting piece of shit Richard looking at me. I gave him a glare and the "bird" before running towards my cousin's cabin to surprise him.

Once I reached there, I saw his cabin's door broken. "Damn son…Richard must have seriously pissed him off to break down his door." I whispered to myself. I went in but was shocked at what I saw. Percy's side of the cabin was empty and had nothing. His bed was neatly packed which was surprising as his bed was always messy no matter what. I asked the Stoll brothers, Katie, Clarisse, the Apollo cabin and the Aphrodite cabin which took me a lot of courage just to knock on their door but they each yelled why I cared and gave me a glare. I was confused and angry at the same time so I gave them each the "bird" and swore at them. I continued looking around the entire camp for him yet I still couldn't find him. I found Annabeth on the beach but decided not to ask her as she was hugging a picture of her and Percy while she was crying. I decided to ask Thalia as she was one of Percy's favourite cousin. I found a rainbow and searched my pocket for a drachma. Once I found one I threw it into the rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Thalia Grace. The rainbow shimmered after I finished and showed Thalia.

"Hey Thalia! Over here!" I yelled. "Sup Nico, what's happening?" replied Thalia casually. She probably doesn't know about Percy. "Percy is gone! He's not in camp right now!" I yelled to her. "What!? How? Where is he? What happened?" She screamed so loud people started staring at us. "I'm not sure, Annabeth was crying on the beach with a picture of her and Percy and when I was looking for him, I heard campers talking about her and that fucking arrogant shitface Richard I have a feeling that he ran away because he had enough of everyone at camp."

"He what!? Next time I see him his going to get his ass kicked so hard till he feels sorry!" She screeched. "Thanks for informing me Nico. I'm gonna ask Lady Artemis to allow me to search for him. How dare he ditch Annabeth and not tell Me." She yelled one last time before swiping the rainbow. I shadow travelled away looking for him.

Line break

Percy's P.O.V

Blackjack took me to Camp Jupiter, panting and reminding me to buy him donuts and sugar cubes. I promised him I would and told him to rest here first. Jason saw me and ran towards me happily. "Sup Perce, what are you doing here? Where's Annabeth?" Anger and sadness churned in me when I mention _her_ name. I muttered, "A-A-Annabeth cheated on me with that shitface Richard." Jason's cheerful smile turned into a growl at the mention of Richard's name. "How? Why?" I choked back tears and asked him "Can you please not tell anyone about this in Camp Jupiter for me?" Jason nodded his head quickly, "Of course man but you never told me what you are here for?" "I-I-I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone who is still my friend before I leave." I muttered.

Jason looked at me with shock, "Wait you mean you're not staying here in camp? Why are you saying goodbye? Where will you go?" "I'm not sure, I'll just go where the road takes me I guess. I'm running away and never coming back. No one likes me anyway beside the Romans. I no longer like the Greeks. If they ever decide to look for me, they most probably look for me here." "What about Thalia and Nico?" Jason questioned. Once he said their name, I immediately paled and felt a sense of guilt in me. They had always stayed by my side no matter what and I forgot about them. "I'll should start to say goodbye before I leave." I quickly answered trying to change the subject. "Do you want me to take you to the rest?" "Yes please." Jason soon took me to Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Leo and Frank and I told them what I told Jason and said my goodbyes. I walked towards Blackjack "Alright Blackjack time to leave, let's go to Australia, it's far away from America." "Fine but you better get me tons of sugar cubes as it is too far a journey to fly in one trip boss!" I took one more look at Camp Jupiter, a tear falling down my face. "I'm sorry and goodbye guys." I whispered to no one.

Damn that took a while. Please review and tell me how to improve the story. Also remember to vote on who should Percy be with. Until then goodbye.


	2. The Creator Trains Me

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing and voting. I helps me become more confident of my work now. I have tons of idea on what I should do and who should Percy be with but since the voting is still small, I will not be able to produce anything about Percy's new relationship yet. Anyways here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer-Rick Riordan still own Percy Jackson, I only own the plot for this story**

Time Skip (4 months)

Thalia P.O.V

It has been 4 months since that kelp-head ran away and we still couldn't find him. I was panting and catching my breath and looked at the hunt who was also panting and lying on the floor since I had barely given them any rest these 4 months as I had been ordering them to search the US more than 6 times to find him. Nico wasn't doing to well as well, he couldn't move his arm and stand properly without help. He looked exhausted so I guessed that he had reached his limit as he had been shadow travelling around the US more than 8 times just to find our _cousin._ "Damn it Perseus, where the hell are you?" I thought as I felt anger and fear inside me for my _dear cousin_. There were no news of him anywhere in the US. Even the gods didn't know where he was.

I saw my lady coming up to me, sadness in her eyes. "Thalia, we have been searching for Perseus for 4 months. The gods don't sense his presence in the US at all. The hunt and Nico has been searching for him too. Perhaps he is gone." I growled, "Milady, Perseus is like a brother to me. I can't afford to lose him. Until we can find his body, dead or alive, I will not give up looking for him." I replied with determination in my eyes. Lady Artemis looked at me with a bit of pride of her lieutenant not giving up but at the same time sadness too. "Well, we have already been to Camp Jupiter to see the last of his friends but they said they didn't know anything about him but there were hesitation in their voice. I have a feeling they are lying…." Replied Artemis with a thinking face.

Just then did Nico appear beside us with Mrs. O-Leary behind him. "Thalia I think I know where Percy was last at!" He said while catching his breath. "Where is he?" I anxiously replied as soon as he finished. "She said she saw a black Pegasus flying around Australia." "Milady, can you take us to Australia?" Artemis nodded and was about to snap her finger when I heard Nico say, "Meet you there."

We landed in a city and looked around for a black Pegasus. Nico then appeared out of a shadow, riding Mrs. O-Leary. We searched around the city but couldn't find him. We decided to split up and looked for him around Australia yet we still had no luck. My hope of finding him slowly decreased as we searched. As I searched, I thought I saw a man with a black Pegasus going into an alleyway but when I went him. I found no one. I figured it was my imagination.

Line Break (1 week)

Nico P.O.V

It has been over 4 months and a week and still not a single trace of him except when Mrs. O-Leary said she saw him in Australia. We regrouped after looking for him after a week and saw Thalia, who was on the verge of losing hope. I tried to comfort her and her eyes told me a grateful thank you. Even I had started to lose hope but knew I couldn't for the sake of Thalia and my cousin, Percy. They had been my best friends and accepted me for who I was. I knew in my heart that I couldn't give up no matter what.

Percy P.O.V

Once I and Blackjack left Camp Jupiter, I told Blackjack to stop at the donut shop to buy some donuts for the trip. With no second thoughts, he zoomed straight to the nearest donut shop and rested there while I went to buy some donuts. I dug my hands through my pockets and found €100(sorry I don't know roman currency so I just took € since I thought it was closest) I bought 5 boxes of sugar-glazed donuts for Blackjack and I to eat. We then continued to Australia to from the gods.

When we reached there, I saw what I thought was a massive hellhound which looked like Mrs. O-Leary. "Crap, Thalia and Nico must be looking for me" I thought. "Blackjack, change of plans we're going to Greece." Blackjack turned and looked at me with shocked. "Why boss?" he said in my head. "I think Mrs. O-Leary found us." Blackjack then nodded his head and flew towards Greece.

Two Weeks later

Once we reached Greece, I bought some donuts for Blackjack to eat since it ran out just as we were about to reach. I was looking for a donut shop when a beautiful lady stepped in front of me. Her eyes were so black that they seemed to be sucking in all the light in the world while her clothes were covered with stars and other things that you see in a Universe. I realized that the lady in front of me was the creator Chaos herself.

I knelt before her and asked, "Lady Chaos, what have I done to be able to meet the creator herself?" She laughed once I finished softly and gently. " **I have seem what the Olympians, campers and most of all your pathetic half-brother has done to you and I am here to offer you a choice to let me train you until you become the most powerful being in the world just below me. So do you accept?"** "Yes, I accept." With no hesitation in my voice. "Alright I will take you to the void where you will train with me." I thought about Blackjack and couldn't just leave him there waiting for me. "Don't worry, I will bring your Pegasus, Blackjack along with you as well" She said as if she had read my mind. "Okay then." My vision started spinning around and I fell down only to find myself in like the biggest palace I have ever seen. Chaos held me up as my vision slowly stop spinning.

" **Come let me show you to your room."** She replied once I regained my balance. She let me to a door which had the Omega symbol on it and below, it said 'Perseus Jackson'. I opened the door and found a massive room that was like two times the size of my mom's apartment. I immediately paled at the thought of my mom's name as guilt flowed through me. I totally forgot about her and left without letting her know. I can only imagine what she is going through right now.

" **If you want, I could take you to your mother first."** Chaos replied after reading my mind probably. "I nodded my head and Chaos snapped her fingers and my vision went spinning again. After I regained balance, I found myself outside the door of my mother's and Paul's apartment. I turned and looked for Chaos but found out she was nowhere to be seen. " **I'll wait for you to talk to her first then I'll take you back to the void."** She replied in my head. I was about to knock on the door when I hesitated. I couldn't bring myself to show my face to her out of shame and guilt.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Coming." I heard a familiar voice answer. I saw Paul when he opened the door, "Hello mister, can I help…" Paul opened his eyes and I saw tears when he yelled, "Sally! Percy's here!" I then saw my mother running towards me with tears, "Oh Percy, what happen to you? Where did you go? The gods said you were missing." We settled down after much hugging and sat on the couch. I then told them everything that happened, from my half-brother arriving to my father practically disowning me and Annabeth cheating on me when I was about to propose.

My mother got mad at my _father_ and muttered that if he ever comes back here, he was going to kick his ass till he begs for mercy. I paled at how evil my mother actually was. After much talking and eating blue food, I told her I had to leave to the void with Chaos and train. Her eyes widened at the sound of the creator, "Chaos, you mean the creator Chaos?" "Yes mom." I replied. She nodded her head and Chaos told me in her mind that it was time to go. I said goodbye to Paul and her then my vision went spinning again and well, you get the idea.

I appeared in my room again with Chaos beside me. " **Imagine what you want in this room and it will appear."** I imagined a living room with a 75" Samsung TV and it appeared. Soon I decorated my room with a bedroom, dining room, kitchen, swimming pool, Jacuzzi, aquarium, etc. Once I was done, she showed around the palace until we stopped at a room that said 'Training'. We went inside and I was amazed at the amount of weapons, different situations and training equipment. " **Alright."** She took a sword and got into a fighting position. I uncapped Riptide and got into my fighting position. " **Let's begin."**

 **And done, I hope you like this chapter, it might be quite boring but I promise it will get more interesting the next chapter and so on. So far you guys are amazing but please help to vote and suggest who Percy should be** **with. Also please help and leave suggestions on what I should work on. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but whenever I'm free, I'll work on it. Until then Goodbye.**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, I want to thank you guys for supporting this story. It means a lot to me. I promised you I would make this chapter more interesting and I intent to. I rushed the previous chapter because I really wanted to see Percy join Chaos and be super powerful like blow up planets powerful and sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll show you the votes so far. Anywho enjoy!**

 **PercyXAphrodite=2**

 **PercyXArtemis=1**

 **PercyXHera=1**

 **ThaliaXNico=?**

Time Skip (500 years in the void=5 years on Earth)

Annabeth P.O.V

It has been over 5 years since I last saw my Seaweed Brain. Every day I always remember me cheating on him with his arrogant idiot half-brother. 1 week after Percy left, I found my _boyfriend_ having a make-out session with a daughter of Aphrodite in front of everyone. The campers begin cheering for them and encouraging them to make out more. My heart shattered like glass as if someone had taken a brick had threw at it. I immediately realized that this pain I felt was I had put Seaweed Brain through I told myself. I went to Chiron and begged him to let me search for Percy. After about the 40th time begging him, he finally relented. "Annabeth before you go, know that even the hunters couldn't find him, even the gods can't find him in the US anymore." He warned glancing at Dionysus since he was a god.

"I don't care!" I shouted with a fiery determination in my voice. "I will find him till my last breath." Chiron sighed, "Child, just be careful, I heard that more monsters are out in the world." One day when I woke up, I found my mother outside looking at me with disgust. She took me to Zeus fist and yelled at me for cheating on Percy. She told me that it was the stupidest thing she had ever seen. I looked at her but found that she wasn't even looking at me. It hurt to see even my own mother couldn't bear to see her own daughter out of shame after what I had done. "That _sea spawn of Poseidon_ is an egotistic, arrogant, shameless, pompous and selfish twit! He does nothing but eat, flirt with girls and command people around! He can't even hold a sword and get into a fighting pose correctly! How could you possibly fall in love with that idiot instead of Percy!" She screamed at me. "I-I-I'm sorry mother, I'm trying to find Percy so I can make amends with him." I muttered in-between tears. "Ha! Him? Make amends with you? He'll probably rather kill himself than see you again! Now get out of my sight, you're nothing but a disgrace! I can't believe I called you my favourite daughter!" She snarled before flashing away.

I laid on the floor sobbing in drenched in tears once again. "Oh my god Percy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you so badly!" I cried before I slowly fell asleep watching the sun rise. I woke up with dried tears and walked back to my cabin, head down, too ashamed to look at anyone. I opened the door and saw the entire cabin looking at me in disgust. I took a quick shower before packing my sling bag with food, drinks and other necessaries.

I looked up and saw pegasuses looking at me with anger in their eyes. As I walked towards the pavilion, I saw my _ex-boyfriend_ standing in front of me. "Ah my beautiful daughter of Athena, How are you doing? Want to go to my cabin later? Richard asked arrogantly. "Fuck off Richard, I hate you!" Richard sneered, "Is that how you talk to your ex-boyfriend? No wonder Percy left you!" That was it! I took out my dagger and stabbed him in the arm. He screamed a girly scream and cried away like a baby. All the campers started laughing at him ignoring that he had been stabbed.

Soon the Apollo cabin took him to the infirmary. "Good Riddance…" I whispered to the air. I then went to the dining pavilion and had my share of food before scraping some of it into the brazier. "For Athena" I whispered but smelt nothing unlike how I always did when sacrificing my food. I ate as fast as my mouth could chew and swallow until I finished.

I ran into the cabin and took my back and ran to the boundary line. I looked back at the camp and whispered, "Percy Jackson here I come." Before running in search of him.

Percy P.O.V

'Clang' as one of my symbol of power, Noctem (Nightfall), clashed against Chaos's sword. " **Congratulations Perseus! Your training is complete."** She said with a smile. I nodded my head in reply. " **From now on, you will have the powers even greater than a primordial itself. Your powers are what represents you. Time, destiny, fate, warfare, constellations, loyalty, swordsmanship, lightning, water, natural disaster and the highest rank among all, you will be known as the Omega, The Knight of the Universe. Your job is to protect the universe from any harm that beings seek to destroy."** She finished.

I felt powers soaking through me and powers even greater than a primordial itself. I knew what time it was in every single country and how long I left Earth since the void time was different from Earth time. It was unbelievable that 500 years in the void was only 5 years on Earth. He sheathed his Katana, which had a black hilt with sea-green outlines on it which glowed and its blade was black that sucked out the light of its surroundings. I went to my room and rested thinking of my training and how long it took me to be this powerful.

Time Skip (100 year later in the void=1 year on Earth)

I was watching TV when I heard Chaos knocking on my door. Oh yeah I forgot, I was also her champion. I opened the door for her to enter. I knew something was not right since she would normally tell me in my mind to go to her room if she wanted to talk. "Perseus, before I tell you anything, swear on my name that you will do what I tell you to do." She spoke softly. "Why mus" "Just do it" She said, interrupting me. "Fine, I swear on Chaos that I will do whatever she is about to tell me to do." I replied, still confused. "Good, Perseus I need you to go back to Earth to destroy a monster that threatens it." "WHAT! I'M NOT GOING TO THAT FUCKING WASTE OF A PLANET!" "Perseus remember your oath and remember that you are to protect this world not matter what." She scolded. "Fine, I'll go." I grumbled. "Thank you." She said before walking back to her room.

I took a couple of throwing knifes, my hidden blades and a desert eagle from my private armory. One bullet has enough firepower to kill an Olympian. I didn't need to bring along my symbol of power since I could summon them whenever I wanted. I walked to the end which hosted my most precious equipment. My armor was so strong that no weapon could cut or stab through. It has more than 10 weapons on it including my hidden blade, plasma beam from my helmet (think of the destroyer from Thor) which can burn a god's head clean through and much more.

I never use it too often as the armor can blow up a planet by itself but I knew that the monster that I was going to face was very dangerous as I saw fear in her eyes when she mentioned it. It looked very deadly and cool as well so since I was going back to Earth, I might as well make a 'good' first impression for the Olympians first. Let them know who they are messing with. I smirked at the thought of Olympians cowering in fear only to realize that it was Perseus Jackson that made them fear him. Once I had everything ready and looked as deadly as possible, I then teleported myself outside the throne room only to hear the gods arguing as always. "Well then, let's put this show on the road." I smirked at the thought.

 **Olympus P.O.V**

The gods were at it again except this time everyone was all arguing about one thing…Perseus Jackson. It has been over 6 years since that boy went missing after he found his ex-girlfriend cheating on him with his half-brother and his father disowning him. The hunter of Artemis had already given up on searching for him but Zeus's daughter, Thalia hadn't given up hope yet. She continued looking for him all those 6 years along with her cousin, Nico.

"Everyone shut up and sit down!" Zeus shouted throughout the room. Just when the Olympians settled down and Zeus was about to talk when the room slowly turned darker and darker. The hearth grew dimmer and dimmer and was so small until it could only illuminate around it. " _Hello Olympians, long time no see"_ The voice came from everywhere yet it ended nowhere. The room was so dark that the Olympians had to crowd as close to the hearth to see. They summoned their symbols of powers, ready to attack whoever that voice belonged to. "Who dares threaten the gods? Who are you? Where are you?" Zeus questioned in what in imagined was an intimidating voice. " _Hahaha! You amuse me Zeus. You think you can kill me? Make me fade? I am stronger then the entire primordial council itself. I am Omega!"_ The voice boomed. " _I will show you true fear…"_ Once he finished, all the Olympians started seeing each of their worst fears right before their eyes. It was so powerful, all of them were on their knees in tears begging the mysterious figure to stop.

The fears stop and the hearth returned and the Olympians were on their feet again but what they saw in front of them nearly made them tremble again. A man in armor was towering over them with weapons all around him. It made him look like Typhoon was his little pet dog. The sheer amount of power he radiated was enough to destroy the entire Olympian council. Dark sea-green outline glowed around it and in the chest was a fiery red Omega symbol which symbolizes, the end.

Due to his arrogance, Zeus threw his master bolt at the _Omega_ in hope to kill him. It was as fast as lightning and the explosion was so powerful, some Olympians fell of their seats. Zeus smirked, "Ha! What a show-off!" Once the dust cleared, they all paled at the sight. In front of them was the figure holding the master bolt which was broken in half. Not even the gods were able to destroy a symbol of power much less crack it but he had broken it in half in a second.

The figure dropped the broken bolt and slowly walked towards us till he reached the hearth. "W-Who are you?" Zeus asked in fear. " _I am Omega. The doombringer, Bane of the Universe, the Just one, The Warrior of Death, Shield of the Innocent. I am time, destiny, fate, warfare, constellations, loyalty, water, lightning, natural disaster and the highest rank among all, I am the Knight of the Universe."_ The figure replied in authority. "Who are you really?" Zeus asked once again. " _I am someone you knew but be warned, I am no longer that person you knew."_ The armor he wore slowly transform out (kind of like iron man armor in iron man 3) and the man stepped out showing his face and gasp were heard once they saw his face.

Dionysus P.O.V

It can't be. He has changed so much over 6 years. I better not get on his bad side.

Hestia P.O.V

So, the hero finally returns. So much has changed over these 6 years? I wonder who trained him but I think I know who. _Chaos_.

Hermes P.O.V

That man, h-he's Perseus?

Hephaestus P.O.V

So much power. Is there truly Perseus Jackson. How powerful is his weapons then? Perhaps I can ask him to show me.

Aphrodite P.O.V

Wow each time I see him, he get hotter and hotter, If only he sees me for who I am and not my slutty side perhaps he might love me as much as I love him.

Ares P.O.V

Hm, so the punks back again but his definitely a lot stronger than before. I can't wait to challenge him. I see he stole my girlfriend's heart as well, that makes me all the more wanting to beat him up

Demeter P.O.V

He definitely ate a lot of cereal to be this strong and muscular.

Apollo P.O.V

Whoa, Percy is cool and handsome now but still not as cool as me tho. If I brought to a bar, we're bound to get tons of chicks for sure since he's like a chick magnet.

Artemis P.O.V

This boy I mean man is Perseus? The man everyone has been looking for has returned? I wonder what happens if I tell Thalia?

Hera P.O.V

Unbelievable! Poseidon's son is that powerful? His aura is beyond a god! Perhaps over the entire council and he definitely is more handsome and stronger now. If I wasn't married to Zeus I would definitely marry him.

Athena P.O.V

Perseus is amazing. How could my foolish daughter of mine fall for that arrogant shit instead of him? He's loyal, strong, respectful, gentle and much more. He is the perfect man. How could she be such a fool but I fear for her, if Percy anger towards her has grown, she might be killed or tortured. I may not be proud of her anymore but she still is my daughter.

Poseidon P.O.V

Perseus? My son? I can't believe it. I thought I lost him. Where has he been, he's so powerful and loyal still. I'm definitely going to rub it in to Zeus later. I'm so proud of him right now, he will always be my favourite son.

Hades P.O.V

Finally he returns. I should tell Nico about it. He always leaves before the sun rises to look for his cousin. I have never seen him so pale before. Then again I also started feeling pale seeing as even though he is Poseidon's spawn, he's still my favourite nephew for sure! I should bless him before he leaves.

Zeus P.O.V

I-I-It can't be. That's Perseus? Impossible, he broke my master bolt and made me see my worst fear. What should I say? I don't want to piss him off considering what just happen. Crap.

Percy P.O.V

Reading the gods mind is pretty hilarious. When I heard what Aphrodite thought, I was surprised. I think she might be in love with me. *shudder* I wanted to summon Noctem as soon as Poseidon said I was his favourite son. He announced to everyone that _Richard_ was his favourite now he changes again just because I am powerful? I had to resist the urge to make him fade. "Um, where have you been the past 6 years and can you fix my master bolt?" Zeus asked awkwardly. "Fine" I replied casually. I reversed time on the master bolt and gave it back to Zeus who looked at me in shock. "Wha? How did you fix that?" He stuttered. "I'll tell you later as to where I was." I then told them everything that happen since I left. "You made my hunters search for you for 2 years? Do you want to be turned into a jack lope?" Artemis yelled. I just glared at her "Threaten me again and you're going to take a nice trip to Tartarus." I threatened back. She paled and kept her mouth shut thankfully.

"What are you supposed to do before the monster comes?" Athena asked. "I will have to do something before it comes I guess." I replied casually. "Father, we could make him the guardian of the hunt or be the camp's director?" Athena said to Zeus. "I will not have a male in my hunt!" Artemis retaliated. "Silence Artemis! Perseus will make his own choice." Zeus shouted.

 **So what should Percy do, should he be the camp director or be the hunt's guardian? Anyway, who should Percy be with also, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia and I saw a Hera too. Also randomer11 asked me if this was a Thalico. If I get enough suggestions for it to happen maybe I'll do it. Until then please vote and leave suggestions. Goodbye!**

 **.**


	4. Update Guys

**Hello guys, I know you are probably expecting another chapter and I promise you I'm working on it right now. Holy cow guys, the amount of reviews after I posted the last chapter was unbelievable! It really means a lot to me that you took your time to review and leave suggestions. I just wanted to tell you that the voting for the position for Percy to be in will end on 5/6/15 so you shouldn't expect a chapter till then. Also the paring for Percy will end on 8/6/15 so be quick if you want your choice to stand a better chance! This is the current votes below,**

 **Position**

 **Camp director: 4**

 **Guardian of the hunt: 3**

 **Paring**

 **Aphrodite: 11 damn**

 **Artemis: 9 very close**

 **Hera: 4 so sad**

 **Hestia: 5 again**

 **Thalico (If I get at least 5 agrees than I'll do it): 1 lol**

 **That's it for now so remember to vote. I also want to say thank you to those who left suggestions below.**

 **TyroneZSlayer: Thanks! I also find it weird when Annabeth cheats on Percy too.**

 **Myra: Jeez, I don't think I'll take it that far but yet I do have a very evil and cruel mind ;)**

 **Brsrkfury: Percy has like a 2% feelings for Annabeth still so maybe if I feel like it and seems to fit in, I'll do it but thanks!**

 **percyTheBave: Yeah I wouldn't believe that she'll break it too but then again Artemis is too proud like her dad to admit anything. You should check out Systemofadown1, he has a pretty good Perodite story there! It's called 'Fear of Love'.**

 **Cod7guy: I there are many g.o.t.h but it is damn popular fsr.**

 **TheFallenAce: Damn man that was a long review thanks a lot. I know it isn't original but well whatever. I would never dream of Percy being with Athena perhaps an AthenaXPoseidon? I already have a plan for Aphrodite to divorce Hephaestus but no spoilers ;). Don't worry tho, I'm not a pushover author, I have my own preparations for my story and will definitely use it. I will see people's opinion on my story and if that suggestion will help me improve it, I will do it.**

 **Guest: I don't really understand Aphrodite parentage as well! Some say she came when Uranus when severed by Kronos or the daughter of Zeus and Dione. If the paring is Aphrodite then I will find a way to make Aphrodite divorce Hephaestus and let Percy know her true side instead of her slutty side like I mentioned in the story. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **I'm sorry if I missed anyone else who suggested but I couldn't possibly fit in all the reviews. I really apologize for posting this instead of a new chapter but I just wanted to let you know when the voting ends and saying thanks to all the suggestions! Until then Goodbye!**


	5. The New Camp Director

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm finally back at last! If you didn't know, Percy will be the camp director! Beating the hunt's guardian by one vote. Sorry to those who wanted hunt's guardian but too bad. The votes for Percy's pairing is still on but I might end it before the 8** **th** **of June. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Someone wanted Thalia, Katie and Demeter but I really want her to be with Nico so sorry but she isn't part of my plan. Neither will I add Annabeth as Percy will have a deep hatred but will have an extremely little feeling but will lose it eventually. Whoops Spoilers. Whatever.**

 **Artemis= 9 + 10 = 21 lol**

 **Aphrodite= 20**

 **Hestia= 19**

 **Hera= 3 I think**

 **Thalico= 4 I think I'll just do it**

 **Now to the story…**

Percy P.O.V

"Hell no! I'm not going to be a guardian of androphobic (fear of men) females!" I exclaimed without hesitation. "My hunters do not have androphobia!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes, "Sure they aren't." "Do you want to tell the campers who you are?" Zeus questioned. "No, I will tell them one day but not yet. They need to fear me first especially that _whore_!" I replied with anger. Zeus then went to camp and informed Chiron that Dionysus will no longer be the camp director and there will be a new one. When Chiron asked who the new director was, Zeus just said, "You'll find out soon." Once he teleported back to Olympus, he ended the meeting and I just before i flashed myself to the void, I saw Hades walking up towards me with a proud smile. "Perseus." "Hello Uncle. How is Nico?" I asked and bowed to him. "You should visit him soon. He hasn't stop looking for you and he is paler than before." He replied with a sad smile. I paled at the fact that my cousin hasn't stop searching for me after all these years and couldn't bear the fact of how much i had tortured him "Of course Uncle." i replied after calming myself down. "Since you have returned, I want to give you my blessing. I never thanked you enough after all that you did for me." He said with a smile. "I accept and thank you Uncle." I bowed again. He clucked and mumbled about something. After he finished, the shadows started going towards me and once it reached me, I was overwhelmed by power flowing through me. "With my blessing, you can now summon the dead but only for a short while, summon skeleton warriors and shadow travel." He told me after the shadows returned to its original position. "Thank you Uncle." I replied before bowing again. He nodded his head and flashed back to the Underworld. On the floor where he was standing was a note telling me how to shadow travel. "Walk into a shadow and think of where you want to go." I decided to try it out i walked towards a shadow, think of Thalia's tree.

I then found myself coming out of a shadow beside Thalia's tree. I slammed my foot into the ground causing an earthquake, making sure that all the campers walked to my location. I walked towards the crowd of campers and saw Richard swaggering towards me with his shirt saying 'Keep calm and bow down to me'. I clenched my fist and used an ancient relaxation technique to calm myself down when I saw his _disgusting face_. Chiron walked towards me, studying me like the teacher he always is. "Ah you must be our new camp director, are you not?" I just nodded my head. "What is your name?" He asked again. "I will not tell you my name except for Chiron but you can call me Omega." I responded, modifying my voice so Chiron wouldn't recognize me and of course that bitch would have to say something. "Hah! You're the new camp director?! Pathetic, I bet you can't even shoot a bow correctly!" He smirked. In the blink of an eye, I summoned my throwing knife and threw it straight into his shoulder. He screamed and ran towards the infirmary. I looked back at the crowd, "Anyone else?" I asked. I dispersed the crowd and asked Chiron to talk to me at the Big House. I knew that _she_ would try to follow us and see who I really was so as we reached the door I just said, "I know you're trying to follow us daughter of Athena. Don't bother." I looked back and saw her with her cap off looking at me shocked. "How did you know?" "I have be trained by Chaos herself so don't even try to sneak up on me. Not even Artemis can do it." I then watched her leave muttering about something and I walked into the Big House.

I then took down my hood and take off my face mask showing my face and Chiron stared at me in shock and happiness. "I can't believe your back and the camp director too." He smiled and I could only smile back. I then told him everything that happen from when I left till now. He nodded his head and told me to settle down at one of the rooms at the Big House. Once I settled down I walked towards the dining pavilion since it was already lunch time. I sat beside Chiron and saw all my old friends. The Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Katie, Will and many more. I smiled at seeing my old friends again. After lunch, I walked around the camp looking back at my old home when I heard Richard yell, "Oi!" I looked back to see Richard and 2 guys holding knifes staring at me. "No one insults me you hear me?! No one!" He yelled. Soon crowds started forming a circle around us excited to see us fight. "I win, you show us who you really are." He yelled again.

"I have no time for this." I muttered. I summoned my twin hooks (search on google if you don't know) one of my symbol of powers. The twin hooks had a dark red outline and had a dark silver colour. They charged at me and I wanted to laugh at how bad their coordination was. Richard tried to attack me but his blade hit dummy 1 and his blade smacked onto Richard. I parried dummy's 2 sword and stabbed him in the shoulder with the back of my right hook. He screamed and fell while dummy 1 raged at me and started slicing at me rapidly. I easily countered him and kicked him backwards. I rolled sideways when Richard tried to stab me from the back and I decided to end it quickly. I stabbed him in the chest and kicked him. He fell down and fainted after his head hit a rock on the grass. I dropped my weapons on the floor and punched him so hard, he fell backwards and vomited. I then ran towards Richard as quick as lightning, disarmed him and kicked him straight to his _manhood_. He fell straight into the pool of vomit and everyone started laughing. I counted the time and found out I defeated them in 41 seconds exact.

The next day, I found Richard hiding his face in shame and I couldn't bear myself and started laughing. He walked towards the sword fighting arena to train I guess. I found Annabeth hugging a picture of _us_ kissingon the beach. She looked so sad and depressed I couldn't bear but feel bad for her. I shooked the feeling away and walked off towards the sword fighting arena where I decided to teach the campers training. I went in and found the campers having a spar. I found Richard's foot on a sword as a girl no older than 10. I was literally radiating power around my body and demigods started staring in me with fear as I slowly walked towards Richard, causing an earthquake each time I took a step. He gulped and started to run but I ran towards him at lightning speed. Before he realized I was in front of him, I kicked him straight in the chest and he started crying. Everyone laughed at him and he ran as fast as he could to the Poseidon's cabin. I walked slowly towards the girl, "Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded her head and hugged me, saying 'thank you' continuously. A girl who was a lot older and looked a lot like the little girl walked towards me, "Thank you for keeping that bastard away from my little sis. I'm not strong enough to beat him and since she is the youngest, he has been bullying her every time by stepping on her sword and laughing as she tried to pick it up under his feet."

I just told her to tell me if he ever bullied her or her sister again, he'll end up in the infirmary. They thanked me and walked away to train. I was walking when I felt a sense of great power heading towards the camp. I looked around to make sure no one was around me and once no one was able to see me, I opened up my wings which was a gift when I joined Chaos but was modified by Thanatos when i saved him from 2 giants. I flew towards the great power source and found an army of about 6 000 drachneas, 2 000 hellhounds, 500 giants and Hyperion and Oceanus with Kronos leading them. My eyes widened and I flashed myself to Olympus and called the gods. I informed them of the army and then went to camp and informed everyone to get into positions, telling them of the army heading towards camp. Soon we had 20 archers, 50 swordsmen, all the gods and me in my full armor instead of the cloak and summoned dikaiosýni̱ (Justice) in my right hand and moíra (Fate) on my left. Dikaiosýni̱ is a crystal blue sword from the planet Akilos. It is one of the strongest crystal in the world, even stronger than diamonds. The hilt is made out of gold and is one of my favourite weapons to use. Moíra has a blade that is made out of dark silver but is enchanted to kill anything from mortals to gods. It is sharpened and forge on a star that was at least 2 times brighter than the sun. If the wielder kills an immortal with it, the soul of said immortal will be sucked into the blade unless the wielder removes him from the blade by chanting. The hilt is made from metal that was modified to only allow the wielder or if the wielder gives permission to another person to use it so if an enemy picks it up, he will burn to ashes and die. I stood in front of all the gods and campers, ready to launch the defense of Camp Half-Blood.

 **And done! Sorry if this was a little short but I really wanted to end with a cliffhanger. Is my fighting scenes good or bad? Please tell me and leave suggestions on how to improve. I probably won't do another update till the vote for the paring of Percy is complete. So sorry in advance but just letting you on a warning. Also I may be unable to write for a while as I will be going on a holiday so I probably won't have enough time to write during that time. Until then, Goodbye.**


	6. The Lost Hero Returns

**A/N: Hey guys? I know I know, I haven't uploaded in a long time but I just have been extremely lazy as hell right now. The votes are officially over and the winner is… (que drum roll) none… Aphrodite and Artemis are on the same bloody votes. Dafuq? So I'll leave the votes for Aphrodite and Artemis on but not the rest. Also this will be a thalico as the number of votes to do it has been reached. Btw shoutout to Gold Testament for telling me about that error I made in chapter 3 when I didn't put in Hera and Hades. I have changed the errors so now chapter 3 and 4 have extra words now so do check it out if you want to find out about Percy's new powers. Thanks for informing me about it. Also I don't know if you noticed but I didn't put the disclaimer on chapter 3 and 4 since I thought it was a waste of time but if you really want, I'll put it in for the rest of the chapters including this one. I will make this a lot longer since I think I owe you guys for it but enough of my annoying talking, On to the story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I look nothing like Rick Riordan meaning I don't own the damn PJO and HOO series**

Percy P.O.V

As I stood in front of the line of defense, I saw Kronos walking up towards me but he couldn't see my face since I was wearing my armor. "Stand down Kronos and maybe you will live for another day." I said to him. "You think you can take me down, the Titan King of Time." He boasted. "Yeh well, I am time." I replied stiffening a yawn. His anger increased tenfold and yelled a war scream. The demon army charged towards us and I got myself into a battle position.

Third Person P.O.V

Percy hacked and slash through the army, slaying every one of them. Hyperion charged towards him holding his symbol of power, his spear. Percy rolled to the right as Hyperion attempted to stab him. Percy slashed dikaiosyni at Hyperion's hip but only managed to graze it. Hyperion shined his tip with light but did not manage to affect Percy. Percy stabbed moira onto the ground and Hyperion was shot backwards. Percy then appeared right beside him and cut Hyperion's head off. Hyperion body was then sucked into moira. The blade grew ever darker but returned to its original state once again.

Annabeth P.O.V

"Unbelievable" I wondered as I saw our director kill a Titan so easily. Not even Percy was that strong. "Ahh!" I screamed as I found a pain like no other. I saw Oceanus slashing his sword through my hip and blood gushing out. Out of nowhere, the director appeared and cut off his left arm off. I felt the world getting darker and darker. It doesn't take a smart person to know that I was going to die. My eyes saw the world one last time before it turned black…

Percy P.O.V

Once I heard a girl scream, I immediately turned only to find Oceanus killing Annabeth. Part of me wanted to see her die but I knew that I had no choice. I flashed myself to her and cut off Oceanus left arm. He screamed and tried to slice me but I managed to parry it away. I stabbed him in his chest with moira. He yelled in agony and was sucked into the blade, following his brother. I checked Annabeth's pulse but found none. "Apollo!" I shouted. He appeared beside me and was about to ask what was wrong but when he saw Annabeth, he carried her and flashed away. "Brothers! No!" Kronos screamed behind me. I turned only to be met by a scythe. I parried it away and rolled to the left and attempted to slash at his stomach. He noticed it and stop time but he couldn't fool me. "What the!?" He questioned and I used that to my advantage and cut off his wielding arm. He walked backwards in pain and I slashed his stomach and he was sucked once more into the sword. I looked back at the camp and found most of it overwhelmed. I sprinted towards them and slashed through the army slaying hordes of them in seconds.

Once the demons numbers started decreasing, those that were left ran away in fear of being killed. Cheers rang signally that we had won this battle yet again. There were a ceremony for the heroes who lost their lives in the battle. Apollo had told me that Annabeth had lived, a mixture of anger and happiness was felt in me. He told me that she is out of the infirmary. Soon there was a party held for protecting the camp. I had decided to tell the campers who I was during the party since I thought they deserved to know. There were happiness wafting in the air yet sadness was around too for those who lost their family and friends in the war. I had changed from my armor to my black hood with my face mask on. The Olympians had announced for the campers to gather at the amphitheater after the party had ended and I knew that was my chance to announce who I was.

Once everyone gathered, I took my seat with the Olympians as Zeus started talking rubbish and I got lost in my thought by the first minute. "Director? Director!" I heard a voice yell and I was interrupted by my thoughts of the void. Once I turned towards the voice, I found everyone looking at me, wondering what I was thinking. "Is there anything you want to say?" Zeus asked. "Yes I would like to tell them something. If that is alright." I answered. I then walked beside him and he stepped down for me to talk. "As all of you know, I am the new camp director taking over Dionysus. As you know I didn't show my face to all of you except for Chiron." Questions where then shouted by the campers and I couldn't say a single thing. "Silence!" I boomed and the voices were silenced in a second.

"After the events that had happened, I have decided to show you who I am but beware, laugh or mock at me and you'll be spending a nice visit to Tartarus." I threatened and all the campers leaned forward to get a better view. I took of my hood but kept my face mask on. Then I slowly took off my mask and gasps were heard throughout the camp. Then I saw a blonde girl running towards me and I knew it was _her_. She tried to kiss me but before I jumped away, I saw two girls I didn't expect block the path for me, Aphrodite and Artemis. She tried to push her way through them but couldn't get through. "Get out of here Athena spawn." I yelled. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran out of the theater.

Zeus then dismissed the meeting and everyone went their separate way including me but I was met by my old friends excluding Annabeth of course. I was stormed by sorrys and beggings for forgiveness by Katie, the Stolls, Will etc. "It's ok guys. I forgive you." They smiled and thanked me continuously before leaving to do their own things. I walked around camp but not hiding in the shade of my mask and hood. The Apollo cabin were having a sing-along so I decided to join in. After the sing-along, I went to the archery range and scanned the area to make sure no one was around. I summoned my bow which did not need any arrows since it would create its own. It was made of Chaotic Obsidian that was black and blue. When you pull the string, if you think of a green arrow, it is a poison arrow, blue arrow is lightning, silver when shot, will split into 5 arrows, grey will open a net just before it hit a target, red is fire, gold will make an explosion the size of a bomb and white is normal. I pulled the string back and a white arrow appeared. I released the string and hit a perfect bullseye. I kept shooting and hitting bullseyes after bullseyes. I felt a goddess behind me and could only tell because she had an aura and I sensed that she was a girl.

I just continued and soon, I felt the aura leave. I stopped to rest and counted the arrows. "Maybe I overshot it." I thought as I counted 210 arrows. I flashed it to my room and changed the archery board seeing as most of it was torn from the arrows. I walked out of the range and walked to the Big House. I went into my room there and changed my into a black t-shirt that has an omega symbol and a black pants. I sensed another goddess near me but this one was different than the other by the aura she gave off. I shrugged it off and went to bed.

Next morning I woke up and took a quick bath wondering who the two goddesses was. I realized I woke up at 8.00am and was surprised considering I never woke up this early before. I changed to a different change of clothes and walked towards the dining pavilion for breakfast. I sat next to Chiron and took my share of food. I didn't have any gods/goddess to offer to so I just scrape some to Chaos. I walked back and sat next to Chiron since I was the camp director now and I hated Poseidon. Once I finished breakfast, I walked around the camp, stuck in my thoughts when I heard crying. I looked to the sound and noticed a little girl trying to reach for a necklace. I looked at her face and remembered that she was the one I saved from Richard. "Speak of the Devil" I thought as I looked at the one who took her necklace and found that it was Richard yet again.

My anger boiled and I summoned roufichtra (whirlpool) and flashed next to him and cut off his arm that held the necklace. He screamed so loud that the entire camp heard it. I grabbed him by the neck and kneed him straight to his family jewel. He screamed again and I kicked him straight to the chest. Poseidon flashed beside him and concern flashed across his face. "Who did this to you Son?" He asked. Richard pointed his right arm that was still intact and pointed at me. Poseidon look at where he pointed at and his face turn into rage when he saw me.

"You dare hurt my Son!?" He yelled and summoned his trident. "He stole this girl's necklace and wouldn't let it go! I had enough of his act and took the initiative to end it! I warned you Poseidon, you dare threaten me!" I boomed and I could hear people whimpering. I had enough of both of them. I held roufichtra on my right and a throwing knife on my left. I could see my aura glowing off me and Poseidon ran towards me in rage. I threw the knife to his chest and he parried it but only to fall into my trap I sidestepped to my right and slashed his left arm off. He screamed and tried to hit me away but I spin around to his back and kicked him forward for him to face palm into the floor. He got up quickly and threw his trident straight to me. I stabbed my sword into the ground and turned to the right to grab the trident. I sprinted to him and stab him with it and stab his manhood as well with it. He knelt down and I kicked him at the bottom of his jaw, breaking it. He fell diagonally backwards and I counted 12 tooth flying out of his mouth. "Anyone one else!" I shouted with anger. I looked back at the girl and saw that she was afraid. I immediately calmed down and gave her a smile. She calmed down as well and smiled back. I gave her the necklace back and she took it quickly. "What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Lisa and my sister is Gabriella." She answered. "Why is this necklace special to you?" I asked once more. "This necklace was from my mother before she died." She choked back tears and I comforted her. I took her to her sister and she thanked me again for saving her and the necklace before heading towards the Apollo cabin.

Soon I heard Zeus calling for meeting on Olympus I flashed myself there. When I appeared there, I found Poseidon and Apollo not there. I summoned for myself a throne next to Hermes since there wasn't a chair for me. My thrones was black with an Omega symbol on it. It had blood red outline around it which glowed. I sat down and found Zeus about to yell at me for summoning a throne even though I wasn't an Olympian but before he could, I gave him a glare that said _"annoy me any further right now and I make sure you'll wish you're never born"_ He gulped and looked away before Apollo appeared with tiredness but Poseidon still wasn't there. "Whatever this is about it's not going to be good." I wondered.

 **And done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I put a lot of hard work into this chapter especially the fighting scenes. Ok maybe I've been a little lazy recently but whatever. Do tell me how good my fighting scenes are. I will probably not upload another chapter anytime soon since I will be going on a holiday soon and exams are coming soon as well. The votes for pairing are still on but only for Aphrodite and Artemis and this will be a Thalico as well. Until then, Goodbye!**


	7. Prince of the Universe

**A/N: Hey guys, so I have decided the pairing for Percy will be…. (Que drum roll once again) Aphrodite. A lot of you said Aphrodite and imo, there are too many Pertimis Storys already. I'm extremely sorry to those who wanted Artemis, Hestia but I have chosen and this was the highest as well. Don't like it, don't read it. This might be my last upload before I stop for about 4 months due to exams so sorry in advance. This will be a Thalico as well. Anyways, enjoy!**

Percy P.O.V

"I have called this meeting to talk about Poseidon's latest injury." Zeus gulped after he said Poseidon's latest injury so I guess he meant me nearly killing him. "Apollo, tell us about Poseidon's condition." Athena ordered. He nodded his head. "Well. He has 12 broken tooth, a dislocated jaw, 5 broken ribs and cuts all around him. It will take at least 1 month before he recovers fully." He gulped. Everyone stared at me in fear except Aphrodite, who was smiling seductively at me and I got to admit, I was actually turned on by it. I shake the thoughts out of my mind and focused on the matter at hand.

"Does anyone else want to add anything?" asked Zeus. The gods shake their heads except me of course. Zeus dismissed the council before he and Hera flashed away in lightning. " **Perseus, please come to my office."** Chaos said in my head. I flashed myself to her office to find Zoe, Luke and Ashley standing there with Chaos. Of course my first reply would be "Uh".

" **I have summoned your friends here because they are needed if you want to defeat the monster."** Chaos snickered after hearing my comment **.** I saw Ashley blushing but turned away immediately. She says she doesn't like me but I always known that she had a massive crush on me seeing as she blushes when she sees me and whenever she thinks I'm not looking, she will stare at me. We started talking about everything that has been happening recently. "Back to business." Chaos announced. Chaos then started talking about teamwork etc etc. After that we got send back to Earth to show the gods who they were.

When we reached the Olympus throne room, I summoned the gods here except Poseidon who was still recouping in Apollo's temple. "Why have you called us here Perseus?" Zeus grumbled but then started at me questionably once he saw the three people beside me. "My lady (a.k.a Chaos) have told me to bring along my three best soldiers besides me. I will let them tell you who they are." I replied.

The girl who had black outline walked in front, "I am Night or as you know me, Zoe Nightshade." She announced as she took off her helmet. Artemis ran towards her in tears as she hugged her lost friend. "Shh, it's okay my lady. I am back." Zoe said as she rubbed circles on Artemis's back. Zoe walked and sat below Artemis throne.

The soldier which had green outline walked in front after Zoe finished. "I am Delta or Luke Castellan." He said as he took off his helmet, revealing his blonde hair and scar. Hermes sprinted towards him and hugged him tightly as if Luke would leave him again.

Luke then sat below Hermes throne before the girl who had purple outline walked in front. "I am Ashley but I am not a demigod but a Jananian from the planet Janania." She took of her helmet revealing her face. Apollo wolf whistle at her but was met with a dagger on his manhood by Ashley in the blink of an eye. Apollo screamed like a girl before she removed the dagger.

"Anyways" I shouted awkwardly. "Zoe will go to the hunter's camp while Luke and Ashley will be with me at Camp." I dismissed the council and I saw Zoe following Artemis while Luke and Ashley followed me. Once we reached there, I noticed a dragon, not a drakon but a dragon.

To add on, it was a Garonian dragon, one of the biggest, strongest and scariest dragons of all time. It spits out plasma beams that can burn through nearly everything. It wings was longer than a T-rex and if hit by it, you would be induced with poison that kills you within an hour if not treated with proper medicine. Its tail was sharper than a spear. It hide was so strong, that even god weapons could only graze it. It was taller than a god's full height.

I summoned my armor with Noctem on my right with my shield, theios on my left hand. Not even the Garonian dragon's plasma could burn it. It could shield everything. It took me a year to make it as it was made of the strongest item of every planet. It could shoot two small plasma cannon that burned through a god's skin.

Luke summoned his double broadswords that was made of chaotic metal. He looked at me with a smirk before sprinting towards the dragon. I turned to Ashley, to find her carrying a double daggers that could pierce through its hide. It was enchanted with fire so I could burn whatever it touches if the wielder allows it. She smiled at me before turning away and running ahead to catch up with Luke. _"They think they're so cool_ " I thought before I felt two pairs of wings, open out of my back.

My wings were so black, that it sucked the light around it. I could shoot the feathers out that would pierce through just about anything. I could fly at speeds faster than sound, breaking the sound barrier.

I flew towards the sky so fast, I went at least 40 feet higher than the clouds but I was still able to see the dragon. I then flew straight towards the dragon, breaking the sound barrier in seconds. I place my shield above my head before I crashed straight into the dragon. It flew 10 feet backwards with a big burned circle on its chest.

 **(This scene might be a little violent)**

It started at me with anger and charged towards me. I saw Luke jumped above its head but it noticed him and used it tail to whack him away from the camp. "Luke!" I yelled in panic. Anger coursed within me as I yelled a battle cry which made the dragon flinch in fear. I ran towards it in fury as I jumped, rolled and ducked as it tried to attack me but I was on a roll.

I slashed and stabbed at it at lightning speed as crimson blood started coming everywhere from it. I was like a demon as I showed the dragon no mercy at all. I noticed the campers, gods and Ashley looking at me in fear but I didn't care, that dragon was gonna pay for hurting my best friend! I flew straight up just above its head and enlarged myself and Noctem to cut off its head. I slashed straight down and the dragon's head rolled off its neck as blood squirted everywhere.

I reduced my size to my human form but I was still 6"2 which still made me taller than everyone else. I ran towards Luke to make sure he was okay with Ashley on my heels. I checked his body for a pulse and heaved a sigh of relief when I found I slight one. "Apollo!" I shouted to the sky and he flashed besides me. "Heal him."

I gave Luke to him and he nodded his head before flashing to his temple. I checked around the camp and counted 150 demigods dead and 64 injured the most. Soon we burned the shrouds away as sadness filled the air for the loss of family and friends. After that happen I gave a speech about the demigods being heroes. After that, we went to the dining pavilion for dinner.

When I went there, I found Richard boasting around but I controlled myself until he slapped a 7 year-old girl on his cheeks after she told him that I killed that dragon. I sprinted towards him at lightning speed and stabbed him with a throwing knife straight at his heart. He coughed out blood before he fell face first on the floor. The gods flashed around him as Zeus glared at me. "Why did you kill him!?" He boomed. I then told them everything that happen surprisingly calmly. They nodded their head before flashing away with Richard's body. Once dinner ended, I saw Aphrodite walking towards me.

I gulped down my saliva and took a deep breath. "Is there something you want Aphrodite?" I asked. "No, just wanted to talk to you." Aphrodite replied. I raised my right eyebrow that said _"Really?"_ She blushed before shaking her head and disappearing, leaving a smell of perfume. "Please come to the throne room Perseus." Zeus said in my head. I then void travel which means that I just need to walk and imagine where I want to be as my body walks into an invisible portal.

I saw all the Olympians shouting at each other before I yelled, "SILENCE!" They immediately kept quiet when a portal appeared in the middle of the room and a soldier with pale blue skin walked out of it. "Prince Perseus." He shouted as he saluted me. "Shh, I told you not to call me that." I yelled in panic. "I'm sorry my lord." He muttered. I waved my hand and told him what was up.

"There is a crisis right now on the planet Tonduras and the King is threating galactic warfare. He won't speak to anyone except you." He announced. "Damn it." I muttered. "I'll be there soon, open a portal in 6 minutes soldier." I ordered before saluting him. He nodded his head and saluted before walking back towards the portal which closed after he went in.

I looked at the Olympians who were staring at me questionably. I sighed, knowing that I have a lot of explaining to do. "Something you have been meaning to tell us? Prince Perseus?" Athena asked with a thinking face. "Well, I think it's better if I showed you everything." I replied before showing them part of my memory in their mind.

 **(Flashback)**

I was walking around the Palace when I heard Chaos in my voice telling me to go to the main hall as it was time for me to be one of the Chaotic soldiers. When I went in, I found all the soldiers standing around Chaos.

I walked in front of Chaos and knelt down before her. " **Perseus James Jackson**." I flinched when she mentioned my full name. " **Your fate was made from the beginning of time and I have watched you grow, waiting for this time."** She said.

" **Do you swear to defend, protect and lead the people of the universe for all your days and all your life?"**

"I do." I replied. **"Do you swear to be just, patient, loyal and listen to others?"** She asked. "I do"

" **Do you swear to honour your title and do your duties till the end of time?"**

"I do."

" **Then rise as I, Lord Chaos, Creator of the Universe, The first being, Ruler of everything, shall accept your oath and grant you powers beyond a primordial. Your past life is over. From now on, you are Omega, Knight of the Universe."** She finished and held out her hand as powers flowed in me.

When I got up, I felt extreme pain at my back but stopped almost immediately. I looked behind me to find dark, black wings that seem to suck the light around it.

Gasps and murmurs were heard among the soldiers and Chaos looked at me shocked but with a bit of pride in his eyes. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked noticing all the soldiers staring at me.

" **Eons ago, I was told that a hero that was betrayed would have black wings, wield inferno fire and be stronger than the entire primordial council when fully trained. He is destined to be the heir to the Universe when I fade."** She explained

I thought of a flame on my hand when all of the sudden, a fire than was black but had bright orange outlines around it. Everyone took a step back when I summoned it.

 **(Flashback end suddenly)**

Everyone stared at me fearfully and with awe once the memory finished. While they were watching my memory, I had summoned my Prince armor that I had to wear when I had to meet a King.

I wore a black Chaotic metal chest plate, pants and leather black with silver outline boots. I had a black cloak with an Omega symbol which swept the ground as I walked. I wore a black and silver crown that had diamonds and emeralds.

I tidied my hair so it wasn't so messy. I saw all the girls drool at the sight of me, especially Aphrodite. I then stepped into the portal, hoping for the best

 **And done, sorry it was very short but I have been very lazy recently. This might be my last post for a long time before I post again so sorry. Anyway just to inform you once again, This is a Perodite so sorry if you wanted a Pertemis. Please leave more suggestions for improvement and should I make this M rated. Until then Goodbye!**


	8. So Very Sorry

**A/N: Hey guys, I know you are probably expecting another chapter but I don't have much time to do it but I promise you, I will try to upload a chapter by the end of this week. On to the point, thanks to Sourluck for telling me that I had I said Perseus got his wings from Thanatos but I have changed it, so now if you check chapter 3 I think, you will find that I put that Thantos modified Perseus's wings. I also want to thank TyroneZSlayer for the amazing feedback and yes, Artemis was drooling too. He is just too irresistible. Here's a short idea of what's coming next…**

 _The last prophecy is at hand…_

 _The betrayed one will rise once more,_

 _To save the world from a demon's return,_

 _The savior shall fall to save the world,_

 _And history shall be changed forevermore._

 **I know, it was just a prophecy, but it will become extremely important. Just to let you know, this story will not end how you will expect it to end. So stay tuned for Chapter 8: Why me?**


	9. Why me?

**A/N: Can you believe it, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and okay with this being a Perodite and Thalico.**

 **Anyways onto the story and Enjoy!**

 **Time skips 50 minutes after Perseus went into the portal( Haha, you don't get to see what was happening)**

 **Aphrodite P.O.V (It was bound to happen at some point)**

It has been 50 minutes since my lover, Perseus went into that portal with that Tonduras soldier I think to solve some crisis. Oh that boy or should I say man. I had felt a slight crush on him when I came face to face to him in that limousine during his third quest but now it has grown so much over the years.

I admit I was jealous when that girl had the boy's heart so I attempted to falter it but to no avail. It was as if they were perfect for each other until that Richard boy came and I knew that was my chance. I was lost in my thoughts, ignoring everything that was happening in the throne room right now when the same portal that opened before, opened again.

Perseus ran out of the portal with a black sword on his right hand and a slight cut on his left cheek that was bleeding slightly when an ice blue hatchet flew straight out of the portal. Just as I was about to scream, Perseus turned around and grabbed the hatchet which caught on inferno fire or so they called it which he threw back at them.

"You have one day to call off the war or you shall face my wrath!" Perseus yelled with so much power that it made everyone cower in fear. Hi opened up his wings and flew away, breaking the sound barrier and was out of our sight in seconds. I couldn't sense his aura anywhere around the U.S. "Where are you Percy?" I felt worried for him because who knows what he could do with his amount of power.

 **Percy P.O.V**

I went back to the void after that 'incident' with the King. I walked around the palace and into the throne room when I found Chaos passed out on her throne. I sprinted forward and carried her bridal style to her room. I laid her on her bed when she woke up. "What happened milady?" I asked, concern in my voice. "Nothing, I guess that whatever that monster is, it is making me lose my power. You have to kill it soon or else I might fade." She smiled sadly at me. I nodded my head before walking to my room. I opened it and smiled when my room was neatly packed. I remember when I first came and Chaos woke me up.

I was reprimanded by her for not packing my room properly so for the next 50 years, I was taught how to clean and pack my room. I took of my shirt since I find it easier to sleep this way. I laid in my bed and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I fell into a dead sleep. I woke up the next day to find Nyx and Hemera staring at me. "What?" I asked, yawning as I got off my blanket. I looked at them and found them blushing a great golden blush.

Only then did I realize I forgot to put on my shirt so now Nyx and Hemera's eyes were staring at my v-line and fully developed 8-pack abs from extremely hard work out. Not even gods can have this without exercise and training. I went to my closet in embarrassment and took a black t-shirt that had an ocean blue Omega symbol on it.

"So what was so important that you watched me while I slept?" I gave them an annoyed look. "You slept for 4 days straight without even waking up once." They said in unison which was kinda creepy. "Oh oka- Wait what!" I yelled as they covered they're ears. I rushed out the door and barged past the throne room's door to find Chaos playing with her phone.

"Oh hey, you finally woke up. I was beginning to wonder if that would ever happen." She gave me a smirk. I glared at her but it didn't work out so I flashed back the Earth but since I was still tired, I found myself in a forest before I was suddenly hung upside down by a rope. This could only mean one thing, _the hunters_. I found about 20 girls notching an arrow at my face. "Oh my god is it really you?" I heard a voice coming from my right. "Oh hey Thals." I replied casually before turning to my right.

"I explain everything later but first I need to call the Olympians so can you please let me go?" I asked with my sweetest voice. She shook her head with a smirk, "Oh no, you are gonna pay for making me search for you." "Sigh" I heaved before making the rope burn I fire as I did a backflip before landing on my feet in a kneeling position. I gave them a mock salute before smirking and opened my wings and flew away at 500 mph at least. I flew towards the Empire State Building, straight to demigods 'favourite' security guard.

"Key! Olympus! Now!" I shouted to him. "I don't know what you're talking about kid, there's no such thing as Olympus." He stifled a yawn. I smashed the table in front of him in annoyance, making people stare at us in confusion. He threw me the key in panic before running away, holding a book that said _50 Shades of Grey._ I smiled because I knew what it was about since I saw Aether reading it and I nearly vomited blood. I ran into the elevator and put the key into the keyhole. In seconds, the door of the elevator opened and behold a majestic sight that is Olympus. I grew myself to the height that is slightly taller than an Olympian god height.

I barged through the door of the throne room where I found them arguing about something irrelevant. I sighed once more before slamming my leg into the ground. They all silenced immediately and turned to me before raising an eyebrow and sitting back on their throne. Just as Zeus was about to say something, Aphrodite suddenly stood up, "And where in the world were you? We couldn't find you anywhere in the U.S." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah sorry about that, I went to the void to cool off some steam." She nodded her head as well as the rest and she sat back down on her throne.

"Anything I missed while I was gone?" Zeus just shook his head. _Strange_ I thought before ridding all thoughts. Suddenly, the room darkened and a cold chill that affected everyone except me since I was used to surviving even colder. Everyone glared at me as I tried to figure out why. "What?" I asked, totally confused out of my mind. "Stop whatever you're doing right now to the room." Zeus glared murderously at me. "This isn't my doing" I argued before green mist started flowing out of the hearth and Hestia took a step back. It flowed into Apollo's eyes, mouth, nose and ears. A sound boomed throughout the room saying _the last prophecy is at hand._

 **Olympus P.O.V**

 _The betrayed one will rise once more,_

 _To save the Universe from a demon's return,_

 _The savior shall fall to save the world,_

 _And history shall be changed forevermore._

Apollo then fainted after the last word but the sound echoed creepily around the throne room before it ended after the mist left the hearth and Apollo. He woke up immediately groaning in pain. "That was weird, I have never experienced anything like it before." He muttered or at least thought he did. Athena then stood up as she was the brains of the gods. "Since a new prophecy and according to that voice, the last one too I feel like we should try and decipher it." Suddenly, the three fates appeared beside the hearth and everyone knelt except for Percy.

They stood in front of him and knelt before him, shocking everyone. Percy just stood there as a true leader with dignity and pride, seriousness in his dark, green poisonous emerald eyes instead of the regular sea green. "My lord, you have passed beyond even our mother's powers. The fate of everything rest on the palm of your hand. Whatever you do next will affect the course of history forever." They said before disappearing away. "What did they mean by that?" Dionysus asked, scratching his head. "It means that you are back being camp director again." Perseus said with a smirk. Dionysus fainted after hearing those horror filled words from my mouth.

"One more thing before you leave to do whatever you are supposed to do. I would like to inform all of you that Aphrodite and Hephaestus are no longer couples. Okay that's it." Zeus announced before lightning stroked him and Hera and they disappeared. _To save the Universe from a demon's return_ somehow that lines keeps flashing in my mind. "Impossible" I muttered before I flashed myself to a place I wished I never came back to.

The ground was made of stone that had blood of every single living thing that died. It would make Tartarus look like Olympus. The true Hell, no not the Underworld Hell, the underworld was just a reference to the place. This was the real deal. This is where the locked up the ancient demon, not even Chaos herself could beat it. Humans know it as the AntiChrist. Before the primordial were born, Chaos created her first creation, the Matriya.

It loved Chaos so dearly but it got mixed up with human world and got corrupt and soon rebelled against her. War broke out, worlds were trashed around and billions of people were killed. Everyone thought the world was coming to an end as hope slowly vanished. Then came the three pillars that changed the world. Chaos created three powerful beings that each shared 1/3 of her power. They were the Archangels. They soon overcomed the Matriya and saved the galaxy.

Each of the Archangel received gifts, the oldest, who was the most powerful among them all, received a sword, the most powerful sword of all creation, the Ark of the Covenant. Legend has it, only those who are worthy will be able to use the sword. The second one received spells as powerful as blowing up planets. The last received powers to make people sick or cure them and that is when the story begins.

 **And that's a wrap guys (I'm pretty sure I said that before. Again sorry and I will be away until the second week of October and goodbye. Thanks.**


End file.
